How 2 FNAF
by Kaleb The Hedgehog
Summary: Alright this is my newest fan fic enjoy and this will make you believe in illumanati...MLG QUICKSCOPE!111!1oneone


p style="text-align: left;""well, looks like im finally getting my first job...now i can help pay my rent!" I Looked at the pizzeria. It was called Freddy fazbears Pizza and It looked kid friendly, the characters where more or less creepy but that was my point of view. I was only 14 at the time and where i come from, you can get your own house at my age. Anyway, The manager Came in to show me around the place. "The Bathrooms are on the other side of the party room, on the opposite side you'll find The backroom and Foxy's tent." He pointed to a stage with its curtian closed with a sign saying 'sorry, out of order'. "Why is Foxy out of order?" I asked wondering why character with a Innocent sounding name *even if a little sexual* could be canned. "uhhhhhhhhh...anyway, there are 2 hall ways, the west and east hallway." The manager Points to the hallways that lead to a small room. " And here's were you'll be staying for the night." it wasn't to impressive, but it did feel cozy. there what looked like a TV there *I found out it was a monitor* a plastic cupcake sitting ontop of it, some posters and crudely drawn pictures of the characters...br /br /Later...at 12 AM:br /br /I Yawned Because i didn't get any sleep before my shift, it was a night shift so i tried to sleep during the day but i couldn't, I checked the cams and saw that there was a bar of how much power i have. "Aw come on, why is this place so fucking cheap? hmmmm." I saw a fan so i reached to turn it off...only i realized that there was no off switch. "You gotta be fucking kiddin' me right?" I sat back down and heard the phone ring. "RING! RING! RING!" It finally picked up to a message. "Hello there, i wanna record a message for you for your first night. That way you can ease into it a little better, know what im saying? anyway, im gonna read this thing here to you, its kinda legal thing. Welcome to FFP, A place for children and grown ups alike, FFP is not responsible for injury or death of a person...blah blah blah. Now that might sound bad, but theres nothing to worry about. you'll be fine, the animatronics do get a little quirky some times, They're left in a free roam mode, that way they wont stiffen up and not be able to move their arms. They were once allowed to walk around during the day too! but then there was the Bite *AKA Shrekoning* of 87'...yah...its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe! and one last thing before i go here. If the animatronics do happen to see you during night time or any time after hours, they probably wont recognize as a person. They'll probably think your a endoskeloton without its costume on, which means they'll stuff you in a FF suit. which will kill you! But hey, first day should be a walk in the park, so i'll so you tomorrow...i hope."...br /br /Those last 2 words sent chills down my spine. "I hope?" I thought wondering what he ment, I checked the cams and saw that Bonnie was gone. "Where the fuck is he naaoOOOOWWW!" I flew out of my chair, after getting up, i saw that bonnie was in the west hallway. "Oh shit..." I looked at the cams again and saw that Chica was gone but freddy was still there...staring at me..."*Gulp*" I looked at the cams as I wiped some sweat off my forhead. I checked both lights and saw that Bonnie was right outside my door. "OH FUCK!" I jumped back, Bonnie walked in and was about to grab me, but he got my fist in his face smashing him into the wall, I slammed the door in his face and jumped into my seat. I checked the cams and saw that chica was in the party room. "Oh yippee motherfucking KI YAY!" Then...I heard a sound, a bell ringing, i checked the time and it was 6 AM. "FUCK YES!" I opened the door and rushed out pushing bonnie out of the way. "Psh, prick." Bonnie said in a somewhat robotic sound but still very human like. I rushed back home knowing that I got past night 1! but now i need to start thinking of my safety. and then I thought...shotgun. I looked at my closet and a smirk came acrossing my face. "hehe, those animatronics will soon be scared of me!"/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"TO BE CONTINUED!br br /p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Alright, so you all know that I have another series going on called 'life of crime' well, im now balencing 2 fanfics at the same time which is no easy task but im stubborn that way : anyway, you'll see more of 'life of crime' I kinda had a suddon lost of insparation for the next part...sorry/p 


End file.
